The Cupboard
by legrand-inconnu
Summary: Being trapped inside a small room wasn't exactly how the two men wanted to spend their time. { A U }


Due to unfortunate events two men were currently trapped inside a very small cupboard. The air smelled of cleaning rags and wet mops and the single bulb that was used for seeing didn't illuminate squat, even when Roy pulled at the string. He cursed softly and informed his equally captive friend on the lighting situation, which was met with more profanity.

"Damn. . guess I'll just have work blind. ." Maes picked a knife from his collection and felt for the hinge on the door, attempting to unscrew the bolt so they could escape this way. Roy stood in the dark, hopes high but crash landing when he heard metal fall to the floor. "Yeah, it's not going to work." Grumbled Maes, scowl present as he pocketed his knife and sucked on the cut he obtained.

Roy sighed, succumbing to captivity. He sat on the ground and finally discovered how small the broom cupboard really was. Hughes sat down along with him, their legs pressing against one another. "Our only option is to wait until someone comes by." Roy crossed his arms and leaned his head against the door, frowning. Hopefully they would hear someones boots stomping by despite the fact it was late.

Maes imitated Roy in the dark, arms crossing and head falling against the door. Things were silent for a little while, the two simply sitting there listening for any kind of movement on the other side. No luck came their way, and after a good ten minutes Maes found himself getting uncomfortable. He adjusted himself, arm stretching and landing round Roy's shoulders. This made them closer yet inside the tiny room, Roy's body sinking into Maes side as they sat.

This new position bubbled Roy's blood, cheeks dusting pink; he was very glad the light wasn't on. Maes lowered his head onto Roy's shoulder, obviously getting as comfortable as he could. Roy stayed the same, arms tightly crossed and head remaining against the door. "Someone's tense." Maes chuckled softly, Roy's broad shoulders square and rigid. With the comment out in the open Roy slowly relaxed his body, head craning and cheek resting on slick hair.

Soon a one sided conversation began, Maes talking about food and what pub he'd like to go to after they were let out of the closet. Roy on the other hand began spacing out, his mind on other things; specifically the closeness they currently shared. As Maes went on with his words Roy couldn't help but sniff his friends hair, the subtle smell of sweat lingering by his nose.

He then interrupted Hughes, mentioning to the man that a shower was needed before food, to which Maes replied with hearty laugh. "Nah, I think my stomach needs tending to before anything else." Personally he couldn't smell himself, but he swiftly turned his head and stuck his nose in the crook of Roy's neck, smelling the Flame Alchemist. "You stink too, Roy. It's not just me."

Roy frowned, ears matching his cheeks in color, blush trailing down his neck. He had nothing to say in response so Maes took the opportunity to tease Roy, keeping him flustered in the dark. "Guess we'll just have to shower when we get home." It was an subtle and intimate suggestion, one Roy silently accepted. He simply hummed softly and relaxed further, body sinking a few inches.

This new perspective left him open to a forehead kiss, something he wasn't expecting but didn't reject. Roy tilted his head and stole a kiss from Hughes' lips, bare hand grazing over the stubble attached to Maes jaw. The moment lasted a few minutes, lips softly smacking against one another. Roy's toes curled from within his boot, the feel of tongue swiping over his bottom lip sending a jolt of excitement down his spine.

Unfortunately ( or fortunately, however they wanted to look at it ), the sound of boots echoed on the other side of the door, effectively separating their lips. Without a word both Roy and Maes began banging on the door, which proved effective when a confused looking Breda let them out of the cupboard.


End file.
